


Stolen Hours

by Aeshiryzen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crossover Pairings, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Smut, Smut and Angst, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshiryzen/pseuds/Aeshiryzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi was in love with Tadashi, and Koushi was in love with Kazuya. Then why were they lying in the bed naked with Tetsurou? And why was Tetsurou placing one kiss to Daichi, and another kiss to Koushi, back & forth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This Haikyuu! fan fiction mentions crossover characters, Tadashi Hamada of Big Hero 6 (Disney Movie) and Miyuki Kazuya of Daiya No A.

Call it intuition, but Daichi knew with much certainty that the moment he opened his eyes that his life as he knows it will change tonight. He still didn’t know on what aspect, or how big the change would be.

 

All he saw was a blur, and yet he could feel it right under his skin that there is more tonight than his throbbing head that resulted from the amount of alcohol that lingered in his bloodstreams. His body was never good at receiving the flaming substance, but he needed something to make him forget the misery of this frivolous thing called life – something to save him from himself.

 

Daichi tried to recollect his very last memories before passing out. He remembered inviting Koushi over for a session of booze and cigarettes to act as a comrade on his grim romance. In those lengthy hours of spoiled laughs and silent sobs, they shared their sorrows to each other.Because who else could you find comfort than someone who was stepping the same shoes as yours – someone who could understand it the most. The pain of unrequited love, on one of the most familiar story mankind had ever heard.

 

Daichi opened his eyes, not realizing he had even closed them. He was almost thankful that the onlyfinal effect of alcohol on him was drowsiness and losing consciousness, not an allergic reaction or nausea. His back was pressed on the wall of his room, and he was sure that he was still seated on the floor. If he finally got enough strength, he made a mental note to stand up so he could sleep on his bed. The bed was warm and soft unlike the floor. The bed hadpillows, those fluffy rectangular chunks of cotton he loved so dearly. Yes, his bed was good, far better than the coldness of the floor and the hardness of the wall.

 

The room was in hues of champagne, grey and orange – soft cold wind bellowing from the closely parted windows; white curtains flying gently till it rested again; and silence, frail, deafening silence.

 

Someone near him moaned – a foreign yet familiar sound suddenly erupting in the dark silence. Daichi gazed at the direction where the sound came from, but he couldn’t make sense of the silhouette in front of him. He blinked a few times to adjust his eyes until the image became clearer. He could have sworn that it was his friend,Koushi, shirtless on top of anothershirtless Tetsurou, mouth pressed together in a sensual kiss.

 

He felt pain trickling in his neck, just enough sensation to fully wake him up. Daichi snorted under his breath and tried to stand up weakly. When he had both his feet on the floor, he noticed that the once connected figure had now parted into two. Koushi and Tetsurouwere sitting on his bed separately looking at him bearing two different expressions. Koushi’s face was somewhat apologetic as to Tetsurou’s was blank, and somewhat challenging. On what?

 

It took a couple of seconds before it finally registered to Daichi what was happening. There was no denying what he saw a moment ago was no creation of his mind, but real.

 

“What’s going on?”three words that Daichicould only mutter.

 

“It was my fault,” Koushi said.“I just wanted it so bad. I didn’t think about it. I just started kissing him.”

 

Daichi started to laugh hoarsely, pressing his right hand on the back of his head. It was an insane laughter of a man with bewildered mind. The whole thing was ridiculous, but it was real, and that made the whole thing more ridiculous. Daichi was far too gone in his maniac laughs to even notice the movement of one of the figures, of the sounds of convicted paces nearing at him. Long before,Tetsurouwas in front of him, towering him with his height, making him feel so small and fragile.

 

Daichi tilted his head to be met by Tetsurou’s unreadable face.“Tetsurou...”

 

Tetsurou leaned down until his lips touched Daichi’s – a sudden intrusion of his solitude. Their lips stayed pressed together; but none of them moved – not their hands, not their feet, not even their lips. It is as if they turned into a sculpture, sealed in that moment with the simple contact of those rosy soft muscles.

 

Tetsurou ended the simple dreary kiss, taking those pink parted muscles pressed out ofDaichi’s, leaving the other man into another dream of the indefinite, without understanding what had happened, or what was happening, nor understanding his own actions.

 

“Come with me to the bed,Daichi,” Tetsurou’s voice was gentle.

 

Tetsurou’s face was holding little traces of tender that Daichi had never seen before. As Tetsurou held his hand with such familiar warm gentleness, Daichi found himself neither questioning nor protesting as Tetsurou lead him to his bed. It was as if some sort of an outside force possessed him, gaining control on his body. As they walked, Daichi did not take his gaze away from Tetsurou’s brown eyes, confused submissive lens met strong and passionate orbs.

 

Daichi was so focused on Tetsurou’s eyes that he was not even aware that he was already seated on the edge of his bed. A pair of frail hands came from behind to pull him inward where his back collided with another body.He looked back to be met by his dearest friend.

 

“Koushi?”

 

Daichi felt his shirt being lifted. Still locked in Koushi’s eyes, Daichi was submissive. Pliant as a bamboo, soft as silk, Daichi placidly raised his armsand let the piece of fabric slipped away from his body. Just like the two other men, he was nownaked by the torso. But Daichi was not even aware of his shirtless condition when what mattered were the unreadable eyes looking back at him.

 

A hand cupped his chin, and slowly, his head was forcefully turned to face front. His eyes met those deep cat-like eyes again, but the gaze was never meant to linger for a long time. Tetsurou moved forward and covered his mouth with his. Daichi fell back deeper into Koushi’s arms, closing his eyes as Tetsurou gently parted his lips with his warm tongue.Daichi stayed docile, melting inTetsurou’s sensual tongue as it moved in graceful dances inside his mouth.

 

While Tetsurouand Daichi were still in the heat of their vigorous kiss, Koushi pinched and swirled Daichi’s nipples between his fingers until they were hard. Koushi’s hands were hot and moist. There was a soft uncontrollable pressure in his nubs, a sensation that resulted from Koushi’s delicate fingers. There was something reckless withthe way Koushi pinched his nipples, a trace of ignorance, but damn hell, it felt so good, maybe even too good.

 

There was an enthralling feeling when Koushi pressed his lips to Daichi’s ear. “Dai-chan, I want to touch your cock,” he whispered.

 

Daichi wanted to protest and tell the shorter man to wait but Tetsurou’s tongue in his mouth was far too wild and enticing; his only end was to submit to the demanding mouth. The soft but strong pink muscle curved, and swirled meeting his. It devoured him like vicious lava heating everything it touches, melting every millimeter of his mouth to euphoric nothingness.

 

Daichi could only moan as he rested his hands on the taller man’s hardened chest, clasping to it lightly. Tetsurou’s muscles tensed under his touch. The taller male made a low noise in the back of his throat and withdrew his tongue like it surprised him. Daichi pressed back, sheathing his tongue to explore the other man’s mouth.

 

Koushi dipped his hand under the waistband of Daichi’s shorts. Delicate fingertips grazed the head of his hardening penis. Daichi jumped at the sudden electrifying sensation. It was a moment of awakening – to break the spell casted by him by those gentle eyes, by those delicate fingers, and by that vigorous tongue. He pushed Tetsurou’s face away from him ending the kiss abruptly.

 

“Stop that!”

 

Daichi pushed Koushi’s hand away and stepped away from the two other males. When he stood up, his heart was racing, his breathes were harder, and he was sweating like he had been running from a nightmare.

 

Finally, he found the equilibrium, but that did not help his case. He could not find the right words to say as he stood there in bated breath staring at the two figures in this dark room.

 

Koushi’s face was flushed and moist when he looked up at Daichi in disappointment, lips drawn into a pout and brows creased. His silver bangs were damp and stuck to his forehead. His blue shorts barely hid how hard he already was.Tetsurou’s face had traces of sweat, his hair tousled, eyes were careful as he stood in a forcing poise, as if reading him.

 

“Please tell me what is happening?” Daichi looked at Koushi. “Did you give up on Kazuya? Are you andTetsurou together?... And why…” ‘…were you kissing in my bed?And why did you touch me down there? And why are we here? And why are we doing this?’

 

The rest of the questions were left unsaid. As much as Daichi wanted to let it all out in the open; his mind was far too baffled to even make a sensible action. Koushi chose his silence. Daichi shifted his gaze to Tetsurou instead.

 

“Why?”

 

Tetsurou didn’t answer either.

 

This was ridiculous. This was insane, insensible, and just ridiculous. Daichi could still not understand what truly was happening, but he wanted out. Fuck hell to Koushi and Tetsurou, they could not even give him an explanation. And perhaps, Daichi may not even care for any explanation anymore. It might be a ridiculous one anyway.But even how much he tried to convince himself, his body won’t listen to any sensibility of the situation. He just couldn’t find the strength to move his feet. Not even the strength to look away from the two figures in front of him.

 

Tetsuroustood up, and gripped his wrist, reading his intentions to flee. With those intense cat eyes looking down at him,Daichi felt a little intimidated. “I’m not playing Koushi,” Tetsurou said. “But I’m not trying to take Miyuki’s place either.That is still his decision to make.”

 

“Then explain this,”Daichi said.

 

Tetsurou’s grip on Daichi’s wrist tightened.

 

“Please,”Tetsurou said lowly, almost desperate.

 

Daichi surrendered his cause and sat beside Koushi in his bed. Tetsurou let go of his wrist when he was convinced that Daichi was not going anywhere. Koushirested his head in the crook of the Daichi’s shoulder. He hooked his right arm around Daichi’s left arm as he clung to his friend – securing him in place, telling him not to leave.

 

Daichi wondered what were running inside the shorter male’s mind. Did Koushi give up his love for Kazuya? Was Koushi going to throw away the affection he had built for the man in just one night? Was one’s love that easy to throw away? Then Daichi realized that Koushi might not be thinking that much of their situation, that he must be the only one thinking this much.

 

It was not a pleasant feeling.

 

Tetsurou knelt in front of the two males looking at Daichi.“I know you’re confused,” Tetsurou said. He held Daichi’s hand. “But I’m serious.”Tetsurou squeezed his hand it almost hurt.

 

“I’m dead serious this time,SawamuraDaichi.”He paused, and with his other hand, reached out to push Koushi’s bangs out of his eyes. Daichi felt Koushi shivered against him.

 

“I know you’re in love with someone else,” Tetsurou said, looking at Daichi, “but I’ll be here to love you the way _he_ won’t.”

 

Daichi frowned. He did not really know how to respond from that.

 

“The way who won’t?”

 

Tetsurou lifted Daichi’s hand in his mouth as he gave light feather kisses from one knuckle to another. Koushi’s free hand was caressing his chest. And Daichi felt his body slowly being soaked up by the same spell casted on him just moments ago. At the same moment that Koushinibbled his earlobe, Tetsurou placed light bites in his forefinger. The ministrations stirred every acting nerve on his body into an electrifyingheat.

 

“HamadaTadashi,”was the frail reply.

 

Tetsurou knew. How could he possibly know? Daichi didn’t bother to ask, does it matter to know how he found out? The man in front of him already knew the most fragile secret his heart kept. If he thought that he would never get into more delicate position than before, he thought wrong. He was like a well-kept book, and Tetsurou opened him effortlessly. Daichi felt scattering like stardustas he listened to the man reading his soul right in front of him – exposed and crumbly – caught in a resilient web, nowhere to run.

 

“I will love you the way he won’t,” Tetsurou said, lips rubbing tenderly in his hand, “if you would just give me a chance.”

 

A chance to what?

 

Koushi’s hand moved further down, halting when he found his destination. Daichi felt that he was going to dissolve into sweet oblivion when those soft hands caressed his cock through his shorts. Daichi groaned, but somehow the touch was not enough, especially with the fabric covering his aching member. He was hard, damn hard.

 

“It’s alright,” Koushi whispered. “He just wants to make us feel good. No strings attached.”

 

Koushi stuck his hand down under Daichi’s shorts. Daichi tensed up when Koushi’s hand encircled the girth of his manhood and rubbed the head with his thumb. But damn! It felt good to be touched.

 

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Daichi muttered in between breathes. “Someone’s going to get hurt.”

 

Tetsurou chuckled, a soft sound of amusement. Koushi and Daichi both looked at the tallest man.

 

“I had always known you will not agree to this easily,”Tetsurou said.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”Daichi begged to ask, a moan came out.

 

“I just noticed,” Tetsurou whispered, his eyes locked on Daichi as he rose forward,“among of all the people I met,” Tetsurou’s face was getting closer to him until they were of the same level as his“you are the hardest to fall for my charm.” Daichi closed his eyes, and their lips met to another quick chaste kiss.“But please, trust me.”

 

Daichi’s eyes remained closed as he spoke, “give me a reason why I should trust you.”

 

“You might be right, this may not be the best idea,” Tetsurou said, “but I’ll still give it a try, I will not just stand there watching the two of you being eaten by your sorrow. Within my power, I will give you everything that they couldn’t.”

 

Everything? What exactly was everything? Every love?Every care? And every moment he wished to share with Tadashi, Koushi wished to share with Kazuya? Will Tetsurou give them that? Will Tetsurou be there to kiss them tenderly, to say words of affection, to make love? The idea was tempting, but that still did not change the fact that all of these were a bad idea. How could a sane man just offer himself to fill out things that were not meant for him to fill out? Tetsurou’s actions still confused the hell out of Daichi. Why was he doing this?

 

It was a bad idea, Daichi was convinced to that. But when Tetsurou hooked his fingers through his, he realized how much he badly wanted this.Tetsurou was so sexy, like a beautiful stranger who left the faraway land with his only cause was to wrap Daichi in those strong muscular arms till he was breathless and helpless under his touches. But above all, Daichi saw a strong sincerity from him, like a mighty angel going for his rescue and wrap him around those strong wings, securing him with a promise of warmth. And Daichi couldn’t turn him down, he just couldn’t.Tadashi would never be his. If Tetsurou could somehow satisfy the part of him that wanted Tadashi, was that so wrong?

 

Daichi was the first one to move. He pressed his hand on the bed and pushed his body further to the center where there was more space – where Tetsurou could move more freely to devour him. Tetsurou moved with him as their hands still clasped tightly.The bed continued with its shifts as Daichi laid in the sinking cushion, presenting himself to his conqueror. Koushi followed after them; lying all the same with Tetsurou in the middle in his knees.

 

Tetsurou leaned down to Daichi. He smelled like beer and a bit of sweat, but under that was a sweet fragrance of his perfume. Tetsurou moved in to him slowly like he was waiting to see if the man lying in the bed would turn away from him. Daichi didn’t. Instead, he tilted his head and closed his eyes as the taller man brushed his lips over his – nearly a kiss but not likely. His lips were warmer now.    

 

Tetsurou pressed on and initiated a kiss. Daichi answered back with the same fervour, opening his mouth and moving his tongue. It was a lover’s kiss, full of unspoken feelings and lust.

 

Daichigroaned as Koushi reached again for his member, stroking him. His hand was getting wetter with Daichi’s pre-cum and it felt so good. Without much patience, Daichi put his hand over Koushi’s hand to tighten his grip. Hequickened the pace by thrusting his hips upward.

 

Daichi opened his eyes as Tetsurou pulled back from his mouth. He didn’t know what to make of the look in those deep eyes when Tetsurou gazed at him, but it made himthink that he didn’t really know what sort of ‘man’Tetsuroureally was. He had always been a friend to him. Although he had always find Tetsurou attractive, he had never thought he would be in this position with the man. He knew that the man whom he had shared pranks was still there. But somehow, it felt like he was entirely different – more mysterious, more powerful, more seductive.

 

It never occurred to his mind that Tetsurou had the capability to be this sensual and bold. His chest almost ached at the thought that someone had seen this side of Tetsurou other than him. Daichi frowned not understanding the thought or the feeling within it.

 

Koushi’s hand paused when Tetsurou leaned towards him. Daichialmost grabbed his hand to put it back, but he didn’t. Koushi wanted his hand free as he met Tetsurou’s lips for a kiss.Koushi held on to the back of Tetsurou’s neck for a firm kiss, far more aggressive than the kiss Daichi and Tetsurou previously shared. Tetsurou laughed, amused with the Koushi’s belligerence, but let the shorter man have his way.

 

Daichi saw the difference. While his mind had always been full of questions, Koushi held no hesitation. And somehow, he almost felt a slight of envy to his friend’sdaringnbehaviour.

 

Tetsurou moved his mouth to Koushi’s ear.“Have you ever been with another guy?” Daichiheard him ask.Koushi flushed.

 

Seeing that Koushi was almost too shy to speak, Daichi took the responsibility to answer for him. “He’s still technically a virgin. Pretty sure he experimented with toys though. So he’s not all that ‘close’ if that is your concern.”

 

Tetsurou looked at Daichi before his eyes shifted to Koushi.Koushi nodded shyly.His eyes returned to Daichi.

 

“What about you?”

 

“Not yet... It didn’t really cross my mind actually.”

 

“Did you experiment with toys too?”

 

“No,” Daichi admitted. “I am not an advocate of artificial sex.” Because Daichi believed in passions and romance and if he wanted to get penetrated, he wanted it to happen with the right person, and he had dreamed that it would be Hamada Tadashi.

 

Tetsurou showed a mischievous grin upon hearing Daichi’s statement. “What are you smirking at?” Daichi spat.

 

“Then I won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with,” Tetsurou said, speaking softly to both of them. “But I’ll do anything you wish.I’m at your service, my dear Princes.”Daichi smiled, he knew for sure that Tetsurouwas sincere.

 

Daichi arched his back, flung his head when strong rough hands held his hard member. If Koushi’s hand already felt good, Tetsurou’s was insanely ecstatic. That was not a hand of a young boy in his exploratory stage. That was a hand of a skilled lover, who had mastered the craft of controlling and dominating. When Tetsurou swirled his thumb around the head of his cock, he felt a delicious sensation that almost put him to his edge.

 

“What if I said I want to fuck you instead?” Daichisaid and grinned jokingly.

 

“Then I’ll let you fuck me.”

 

Tetsurou didn’t even smile when he said it. He was serious.But Daichi was not put up with that. Another question he dared to ask.

 

“How about if I ask you to eat my ass?”

 

Tetsuroushowed a teasing smirk,“why not.” He leaned down into Daichi’s ear and whispered,“yours probably tastes sweet.”Daichi flushed, Tetsurou’s breathe was so hot in his ear. And why does Tetsurouhave to lick his earlobe?

 

Although Tetsurou had been playful to answer his second question. Daichi was convinced. Tetsurou meant those words. He really was serious.

 

Koushi groaned. Unlike Daichi who was lying down, he was leaning back on his arms watching Tetsurou’s other hand as the tallest of them stroked him. He was breathing hard, straining not to come right there and then.  He was as wet as Daichiwas. Beads of come shined like little pearls in the black curls of his pubic hair.

 

“Wow,” Koushi said, watching Tetsurou workedthe two of them at the same rhythm. “You sure got talented hands.” Tetsurou grinned furtively.

 

Daichi looked at his side and was surprised to found Koushi looking at him. Koushi looked at him with pleading eyes that Daichi was confused for what those eyes were for?Koushi bit his bottom lip, and Daichi got the message. They both had kissed Tetsurou, but the two of them had yet to share theirs. They reached for each other’s hand. Daichi firmly squeezed Koushi’s hand with his as the shorter leaned towards him. As Koushi went closer, Daichi’s focus was on his friend’s lips, and the thought of those plump pink muscles touching his.

 

And just before Koushi could make the contact,“Fuck, I can’t do this,”Daichi statedfacing the other side shutting his eyes.

 

“Daichi,”Koushi whined in soft moans. Tetsurou has yet to halt in pumping the two of them.

 

When Daichi turned his face back to Koushi, the other man was still close to him. “Can I kiss you?”Koushi asked for permission, Daichi only nodded.

 

And kiss they did. It was Koushi who initiated first, nibbling Daichi’s lower lip with his. Giving little bites until Daichi opened up to him. Koushi took the chance to stick out his tongue and explore Daichi’s mouth. Daichi just let the shorter male to take over as he felt Koushi’s hand was on his face. Herealized that they needed this kiss, they needed this connection. After a few swirls, Daichi responded to the kiss, his tongue moving against Koushi inside his mouth. Their kiss went on, and little by little, movement of mouths and tongues went slower, and slower, until they parted.

 

“Hooo!That was hot!” Tetsurou cried. It was an honest comment on the display he had just witnessed. The two of them looked at Tetsurou. The tall man grinned and simultaneously squeezed the two cocks in each of his hands.

 

Daichi and Koushigasped at the sudden pressure. Daichi looked at the line of Koushi’s neck as he tilted his head. The cords in the shorter man’s neck strained and bulged. A bead of sweat dripped down the side of his face and slowly trickled down his neck.

 

“Ahhh!”

 

Two hoarse voices echoed the room when Tetsurou palmed the two cocks together with his one hand. The kiss that Koushi and Daichi shared also gave the opportunity for their bodies to move closer, enough for their hard cocks to touch, enough for Tetsurou to connect them.

 

Koushi’s head was tipped back, that gave Daichi the opportunity to sucked on his Adam’s apple clean. Koushi shivered.Daichi trembled. And Tetsurou’s hand continued in pumping the two cocks with his one hand.

 

Daichi turned his head and was surprised to see that Tetsurou was still wearing his sweatpants. Daichi could see the outline of Tetsurou’s cock under the fabric of his sweatpants. Tetsurou was hard, and big. To see Tetsurou still dressed while Koushi and he were completely naked was somehow extremely erotic.

 

Tetsurou looked up from his hand and met Daichi’s eyes. Seeing Daichi watching him, he leaned down and kissed the other male briefly. Then he turned and kissed Koushi, going back and forth, giving them little kisses individually.

 

It was Daichi’s turned to be kissed again when Koushi gasped.Daichi thought that Koushi was about to come. But none of the sticky white substance was ejaculated. The gasped came not from a sensation pressured in his manhood; rather, it was the doing of the tip of Tetsurou’s finger in his puckered hole. Koushi shivered at the foreign pleasure. He had never been touched there. And Tetsurou had only been caressing.

 

“Ahhh!!!”

 

“Just tell me to stop when you…”

 

“No!” The shortest protested,“please continue, I want this,”Koushi spoke softly.

 

Tetsurou looked at Koushi firmly, examining him, looking for something, whatever it was.

 

“Daichi?”TetsurousaidDaichi’s name with the gentlest tone anyone could ever hear; but the other male couldn’t respond as he was already sucked into his own euphoria that was Tetsurou’s hand. “Would you mind if I stop pumping first? I haveto take care of Koushi’s needs for a while. And I need my both hands”

 

Yes Daichi minded. He did not want those strong hands away from his hard aching cock. Not now, when he was almost at his climax, when he could feel all the weird nice feelings in his abdomen. Daichi looked at Koushi then he looked at Tetsurou. Their eyes were locked for a moment, and thenDaichinodded.

 

Tetsurou leaned down and kiss Daichi in his nose. “I will make it up to you, I promise”

 

Tetsurou’s hands left Daichi’s cock and Koushi’s hole. The two had stopped writhing, but aching. They needed to be touched. They needed Tetsurou’s touch.

 

Tetsurou leaned over the side of the bed and pulled out the little clear bottle of lube. Daichi wondered since when was it there but dismissed it immediately. He had already given up on thinking about the smallest unnecessary details, especially when he’s in the state of desperation. Tetsurou squirted the lube in one hand then thickly slathered two fingers of his left hand with it.Koushi spread his legs exposing his hole for Tetsurou.

 

“Okay. This is just one finger.” Tetsurou stated “Ready?”

 

Koushi nodded.

 

Tetsurou pushed a finger in, and Koushi shut his eyes and remained still. He was trying his hardest to keep his breathe steady.

 

“Daichi,” Koushi said. “Kiss me.”

 

Daichifulfilled the shortest’s request. And this time, it wasDaichi who dominated the kiss, darting his tongue in a slow invasion, tasting the distinctive flavor of Koushi’s mouth. Koushi moaned as the finger moved inside him. AndDaichi moaned when he felt sudden moist and warmth was engulfing his shaft.They moaned at each other’smouth swallowing each vibration.

 

The feeling of wanting to come was taking over Daichi again as Tetsurou sucked him off. Tetsurou’s mouth was warm, hot, and slippery, and has no loophole. It was as if he was devoured completely and every single portion of him was stimulated into the endless abyss of ecstasy. Definitely, it was far better than the hand. Koushi’s face changed into mere pleasure as he took two fingers deep in his ass, then three. He kept his eyes closed the whole time and chewed at his bottom lip like he was waiting for it to hurt.

 

Tetsurou continued with multi-tasking as he pumped three strong fingers inside Koushi’s hole and giving Daichi the blowjob of his life, pleasuring the two men in different ways, but pleasuring nonetheless.

 

Daichi’s right leg was shaking as it hanged in Tetsurou’s shoulder. It could fall anytime if not for Tetsurou’s hand securing it in place as his head bobbed along the length of Daichi’s manhood. Tetsurou’s mouth was too aggressive that Daichi felt like his soul was being sucked on him by the insatiable man, drugging him with ecstasy.And it did not helped that Koushi had to create the most melodic timbre with his moans, and draw the most erotic painting in his face as Tetsurou thrust his fingers inside him.

 

“Oh, Fuck,” Daichi muttered.

 

He was not ready to come and yet he did. He felt how his manhood twitched and shoot in Tetsurou’s mouth in succession. The taller man welcomed the semen on his mouthuntil Daichi was spent; drinking the substance like it was his daily nourishment. When he was sure that Daichi had no more seeds to release, he took his mouth away from the softening member. Tetsurou looked at Daichi, a small smile on his lips. Daichi could see some traces of his semen dripping from Tetsurou’s mouth, whitish crystals shimmering on those lips. Daichi thought that the sight was beautiful that he could probably remember it or the rest of his life.

 

“You did great Daichi,” Tetsurou said.Soft-warm breathes tickled his susceptible skin, as Tetsurou caressed his thigh with his face, inhaling him, and placing little tender kisses.

 

Tetsurou gently dropped Daichi’s thigh and withdraw his fingers from Koushi’s ass. Koushi and Daichi both turned when Tetsurou got off the bed. Their eyes were glued to the tallest male when he finally tugged his sweats off. He was big behind his sweats, but they hadn’t been prepared for just how big he was.Tetsurou’s erection jutted out against his abs and it was truly a magnificent sight to the shorter men. Daichi couldn’t help but wonder how Tadashi’s cock would have looked like.

 

Koushi whispered something hoarsely that Daichi didn’t catch.  He sat back on his knees and gave Tetsurou a pleading look, waiting for him to answer whatever he’d asked.

 

“What did you say?”

 

“I want you to put it in.” Koushi trembled. “Your fingers aren’t going deep enough… or wide enough.”Koushi said as he gently glided his fingertips down to Tetsurou’s wet cock.

 

Tetsurou stilled his hand, covering it with his.

 

“If you want to lose your anal virginity, shouldn’t you be asking Miyuki for that?”

 

Koushi covered his eyes with one hand and laughed. He was trying to stop from crying.

“Please,” he said. “I can’t wait for Kazuyaanymore,I really want to try it. Kazuya isn’t here, is he? Tetsurou please…”

 

Daichi rose weakly and offered Koushi his friend-squeeze on the shorter man’s shoulder. That was the only thing Daichi knew he can do. Everything about Kazuya was still leading Koushi into misery, of mournful insanity.

 

“You sure about this?” Tetsurou asked, looking at Daichi when he said it, Daichi frowned. Wasn’t he talking to Koushi?

 

Daichi sawKoushi nodded. He does not know if it was determination or frustration that made Koushi like this. Whatever was it, he knew that Koushi was not in his most rational state at the moment.

 

Daichilay on his bed. And if Tetsurou and Koushi were going to fuck, Daichi decided that he won’t be part of any of it. His muscles were tired and he felt like passing out anytime. After all, he had already come. Even if that orgasm was nearly unwanted, it already wasted so much of his energy. Tetsurou whispered something in Koushi’s ear. Whatever it was, it must be very grand that shorter man gulped. Koushi looked at Daichi, with embarrassment and somewhat hesitation in his face. Whatever Tetsurou was planning, Daichi had the feeling that he was involved. Just when he thought he could rest.

 

Daichi felt shifts in the bed as the other two men started to move. Koushi crawled on top of him in all fours. Daichi was face to face with a flushing Koushi, his damp hair hanging low. It was an erotic picture of the conqueror and the conquered. With both his hands raised on the side of his head rested on the bed, it was as if he was submitting himself to Koushi. But Koushi wasn’t the master of this terrain. Daichi felt the bed moved again and he knew that Tetsurou was behind Koushi more than ready to dominate the shorter man, and maybe even him – for he already felt like he was at the bottom of this particular food chain.

 

That little space between Koushi’s body and his own body served as a tunnel hole where he could witness Tetsurou’s ministrations. He could see faintly how Tetsurou had already worked three lubed fingers in and out of Koushi’s reddish-pink hole with ease. Or how Tetsurou’s other hand was on Koushi’s ass cheek to keep him spread as wide as he could. His head was tilted forward as he watched Tetsurou’s hand moving between Koushi’s legs.

 

He looked up and discovered thatKoushi was as curious as him as they watched Tetsurou worked his magic in Koushi’s behind. The shortest male was breathing faster and grunting each time Tetsurou pushed in a little harder.Koushi gasped when Tetsuroudug his fingers deeper inside the shorter male. Koushi reached back and grabbed Tetsurou’s hand to take out those fingers.

 

“Please. Put it now. No more fingers.”

 

Tetsurou leaned down, placing his hand on the bed’s headboard. Daichi was still lying down on the bed that he could see the two faces clearly, Koushi on top of him and Tetsurou on top of Koushi.

 

Tetsurou leaned closer to Koushi’s ear.“I’m going inside now. Just relax.”

 

For a moment, Daichi felt like Tetsurou was talking to him when the words were directed to Koushi.

 

Koushi took a deep breath, let it out and rested his forehead on Daichi’s chest as Tetsurou pushed back in, this time getting all of the head and half his shaft in.

 

“Owww!” Koushi’s cry was muffled in Daichi’s skin “Take it out! Take it out!”

 

Tetsurou quickly pulled out and let Koushi’s hips fall. Koushi laid flat on his stomach, not moving. He and Daichiwas a perfect picture of two naked limp bodies.

 

“Are you all right?” Daichi asked the male resting on his chest.

 

“Do you still want to continue?” Tetsurou asked.Daichi felt Koushi’s face moved. At a glance, it appeared as Koushiwas snuggling to his chest. But it was also an answer to Tetsurou’s question.

 

“What does it feel like?” Daichi asked a bit curious as well.

 

Koushi raised his body with his arms and looked at Daichi. His face was red and sweaty.

 

“It feels like,” Koushi started speaking, “Like something was smacking my ass from the inside, it also felt hot and like it was burning down there.”

 

Tetsurou leaned forward again, pressing the front of his naked body to Koushi’s back.

 

“I’ll be gentle,” Tetsurou whispered but his eyes were on Daichi. That voice again, that masculine voice and those softly spoken words that crawled in Daichi’s skin sending electrifying vigor in his nerves.

 

Koushi nodded. This time Tetsurou pushed in again, slowly by slowly he tried to get the head inside the virgin hole. Koushi did not protest but he was still in pain gritting on top of Daichi. Tetsurou managed to get the head successfully this time without any protest from Koushi.

 

“Okay, I’m going to continue pushing”

 

Koushi didn’t answer. He started to breathe faster when he felt Tetsurou moving inside him again. Going deeper. Droplets of Koushi’s sweat were on Daichi’s face. But Daichi did not move to even wipe them. He was far too tired to even bother. Besides, he was far too distracted with Koushi’s face.

 

“The worst part is over… It’s all inside now.” Tetsurou’s voice echoed in the dark room penetrating Daichi’s ear drum with carnal pleasure. Why was everything that Tetsurou said to Koushi taking effect on him? Like he was the one being spread and penetrated.

 

“Of fuck!”Koushi cursed when it finally sank into him that the phallic organ was inside him, “Damn, it feels weird.”

 

“Daichi.” This time the voice was addressed to him.Tetsurou moved forward downward closer until his face got the closest as it could to Daichi’s face. “Watch me.” It was a soft command, words of tender dominance. And Daichi was nothing but a weak soul as those piercing cat eyes casted its spell again to him.

 

This truly was an interesting position Tetsurou had put them into.Daichi was laying helpless, boneless, limp body, and tired muscles. But although he did not have the capability to participate in the action, his mind remained active. It was damn close, too close – to those two sweated bodies moving through the call of flesh.

 

Koushi groaned when Tetsurou moved back, sliding half out then plunging back in, gradually moving harder and faster. Koushi had enjoyed Tetsurou’s fingers, but he looked downright drugged on ecstasy as Tetsurou pounded into him.Koushi’s features bunched together in straining pleasure as Tetsurou thrust over at a particularly good spot. Tetsurou grittedhis teeth as he thrust, pushing into Koushi so hard that the muscles in his ass cheeks dimpled under the force of their use.

 

Daichi watched them move together, took in their groans and the wet slapping sounds of flesh hitting flesh as Koushi got the hell fucked out of him. Tetsurou was thrusting hard and Koushi was thrusting back. It was a hypnotic dance with the most sensual music their groans, and moans, and mewls provided. It was fluid and wild. There were moments when Koushiwould drop in his chest, for Tetsurou’s thrust are too strong. And Daichi would feel the shorter man’s sweat on his skin. Then Koushiwould raise himself with his arms and Daichi would witness again the pleasure mirrored on Koushi’s face.

 

Daichi was convinced that Koushi’s face in the middle of sex was the most beautiful thing he had seen, but it was his moans that always get the best of him. It was like a lustful song telling him how good it felt, how much euphoria.It would sing to him the pleasure of getting entered over and over and over, of the feeling of fullness of Tetsurou’s cock inside him. Koushi would close his eyes inhaling every bit of stimuli, and then exhaling the remnants of pleasure. Sucking them and letting go, sending everything to Daichi.

 

Tetsurou’s piercing eyes never left his from the moment they laid. As Tetsurou moved inside Koushi, using his strong muscles in full force, groaning and gritting, Tetsurou’s eyes remained staring back atDaichi’s. He had never closed his eyes for so long. Even with the moments he would tilt his head out of pleasure, Tetsurou would never lose the connection. And in few cases where Tetsurou and Koushi would share some sloppy kiss in between shameful thrusts, Tetsurou’s eyes were still locked in Daichi’s as he dominated the mouth of the gray-haired man. To Daichi, those were always the most sensual part of the sexual act. How those eyes devour him lustfully while kissing another was just so cunning that brought him to endless desire.

 

In those brown eyes, Daichi could see everything – of passion, of lust, of desire, of the secret emotions, and of something else.Tetsurou was the wave and Daichi was the shore. The waves carrying the raging feelings andfilling the shore to satisfy its carnality, leaving it with the feeling of yearning,and then pulling back to the sea, gathering another buckets of passion before going back to the shore. In the end, he was filled with Tetsurou’s carnality over and over.

 

It’s a wonder how he could watch the two of them. Tetsurou and Koushi.Koushi and Tetsurou.On that erotic display.Daichi was not even aware how hard he was. Perhaps, his cock was the only part of his body that had grown to be active as it jumped from lust.

 

It was the paradox of the situation that although he felt something was filled in him, there was still some emptiness. Like there was a new hole that suddenly appeared inside of him, yet to be filled. He didn’t know why he felt left out all of a sudden.

 

He wasn’t in love to anyone of them – not Koushi, and definitely not Tetsurou. And his body was too tired for a round of full-out sex. And no, he still restrained to be fucked. A part of him still clings to the belief that Tadashi would love him back.

 

But still, with Tetsurou’s eyes piercing right through him. It almost felt like the taller man was thrusting inside of him through Koushi, or that the two of them were in sync feeling him up with lustful rage. Daichi could almost imagine the long and thick shaft going in, and going out, and going in again inside of him filling up his ass, sending it to an erupting euphoria.And as they moved, Daichi felt like he was moving with them. They moved forward and they moved backward, Daichi moved forward, and Daichi moved backward.

 

Koushi had already came, his semen spilled in Daichi’s stomach. Tetsurou had yet to come and the pounding continued. Tetsurou was the master of this terrain and till he’s satisfied, Koushi and Daichi had to submit to him. Koushi on his cock.And Daichi on his eyes.

 

Daichi was in the brink of his control. That although neglected with any touch, his manhood start to spurt another amount of semen, riding his second orgasm, draining him completely.

 

The images were becoming hazer;Daichi knew that he was at his limit. The only thing that was keeping him conscious was those blazing eyes. “ _Watch me_ ”Tetsurou said. “ _Watch me_ ” And Daichi watched him, them.“ _Watch me_ ” But even his mind was too tired now and he could no longer.

 

Slowly, Daichi closed his eyes, burying the image of those eternal blazing brown eyes in his mind. And just before he could completely pass out,in the complete darkness inside his mind, he heard the strong velvety voice from the outside,shrieking in a loud sweetcry, muttering…

 

“Daichi, I…”

 

\------

 

When Daichi woke up, he had his head under the blankets and he was clutching his pillow tightly against his chest. He stirred and peek his head out from under the covers. The sun had fully risen. He sighed when he noticed Tetsurou was beside him, wide awake and sitting up with his back leaning against the bed's headboard. He had the remote in his hand and skipped through the channels, never staying on one for more than five seconds. Tetsurou felt the sudden movement beside him and looked down at his side. He smiled when he saw the half conscious Daichi.

 

“Good Morning, Sunshine,”Tetsurou said with a warm and mischievous smile.

 

Daichi blinked.“What time is it?”

 

Tetsurou motioned at the alarm clock in the desk at Daichi’s side. Daichi turned around and read the time. It was still nine-twenty in the morning. He planned on going back to sleep when he remembered what happened few hours ago and noticed the absence of another person that was supposedly there.

 

Just before Daichi could ask where Koushi was, the shorter male suddenly stormed in the room. The two male instantly got his attention.Koushi was already fully dressed in outdoor attire. He closed the door and started walking in the bed where Tetsurou and Daichi were still situated. He was still in pain and can barely walk properly, little wobbles one step after another. When he reached the side of the bed, Koushi sat carefully on the edge. Tetsurou held him by the arm for support till he managed to get a comfortable position.

 

So this was the awkwardness of the situation from the night before. The three of them was more than aware of what happened hours ago, and the possible consequences of the act. Koushi’s head was down,avoiding eye contact from the two men, different from the boldness he had shown when they did the actual sex.

 

“Ahmm… I’m just here to…” Koushi started to speak, when he looked up, his face was flushed, “I have an event, I have to go. I just want to say goodbye.”

 

“Koushi,” Daichi called out gently, he moved in the bed and held Koushi’s hand in his gently, he was just concern on the well-being of his dear friend“Are you sure you’ll do fine? I mean, he just fucked you.”Daichi’s eyes moved to Tetsurou.

 

“My head aches and I feel like my ass is burning. But besides that, I think I can manage.”

 

Daichi would still want to argue with the shorter male but Koushi’s small smile was enough to assure him. A little.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry about that. I should have been extra gentle.” Tetsurou said almost guiltily.

 

“No Tetsurou, you don’t have to. You were great to me. It can’t be helped that I was still a virgin and your–” Koushi’s cheeks were shades of red, his gaze was on the sheets where Tetsurou’s crotch was.

 

“Yeah, I know.”One of Tetsurou’s eyebrows raised, a smug smirk appeared in his face.

 

“Don’t be too proud,” Daichi pointed out. “You’re not that big.”

 

Tetsurou scoffed.“You are fishing out some critiques even without knowing it yet. Just wait till you get your turn. My junior will wreck your pretty ass. It will hurt, but it will be so good.”

 

Daichi threw a pillow on Tetsurou while thethe taller man raised his arm dodging the attack. Daichi grabbed another pillow and started hitting the muscular man. Tetsurou’s arm remained raised to shield him as Daichi continued on his assault. Daichi hit him several times, and Tetsurouwas chuckling. He was chuckling like how he always did. Daichi’s hit became lighter until it halted from the realization before him. His eyes were focus again on the supposedly trustworthy friend who offered to be their substitute lover. The way his eyes light and the sound of his soft throaty laugh. It almost felt like a regular episode when they wake up everytime he and Tetsurou would share a bed after a regular movie night – the same familiar playfulness. How can they act so natural like everything happened last night was none of the bizarre?

 

“I think I should go,” Koushi announced.

 

“Koushi,” Tetsurou called.

 

Tetsurou leaned to Koushi and kissed him. It was just a soft sudden morning kiss. Daichi stared at the pair in front of him. Their eyes were closed as their lips move softly against each other. The image was beautiful, Daichi was mesmerized. Now that was not something regular. Whenthe pair ended their kiss, Koushi looked at Daichi. Was Koushi expecting a kiss from him as well?

 

Now, here went the hard part. It was rather easy for them to kiss Tetsurou for the tall man was always the one who did the first move – but not with the two of them. Daichi sighed, and leaned to Koushi and placed a sudden peck at theshorter man’s lips.

 

Daichi felt a bit like a douche when he momentarily stirred down to the bed, wrapped the blanket around his body, lying in his side, on the different direction. But somehow, he was still hesitant to face them. He was still not up for this arrangement Tetsurou had started. He was not even sure if he would really take Tetsurou’s offer seriously. Despite how they seemed fine few hours before, everything was still a mess.

 

He felt the bed shift, Koushi must have stood up. Daichi wondered how can he face Koushi after that? Was the shorter male mad at him? Should he apologize? Should he had kissed him with more tender?

 

“Koushi, will you lock the door?” He heard Tetsurou yelled. And he heard the sound of the closing door.

 

The television was turned off. He felt the bed shifting again, and the blanket moving. He was aware that Tetsurou had settled himself beneath the covers beside him. But Daichi, did not want that. He did not want Tetsurou to stay with him. He wanted to be alone, forget everything, forget Tadashi, forget Koushi, and forget Tetsurou, and sleep – to an endless sweet slumber.

 

“Why are you still here? Get out of my room,” Daichi said grumpily. “I still want to sleep.”

 

But Tetsurou did not get the message. Instead, he rolled to his sides with his head in his hand, elbow on his pillow. He had hooked one leg on top of Daichi keeping the shorter one in place. With their skins touching, Daichi realized that they were still naked beneath the sheets. He felt the weight and heat of Tetsurou’s thigh in him, the warmth of his skin, and also how the other male’s penis was touching his buttocks. Tetsurou was hard – maybe a bit too hard.

 

“I’m sorry,” Tetsurou said, softly in Daichi’s ear. He felt Tetsurou’s fingers gently caressing his face, from his cheeks and partially on his lips. Daichi kept his eyes close, trying to find the sleep he wanted. Dead on, it wasn’t that easy with Tetsurou’s touches that sent shivers down his spine. But he tried not to show response, still kept his eyes closed, hoping that it would discourage the other man.

 

“I know I said I’d take care of both of you, that I’ll do you no harm” Tetsurou went on, “but I’m so fucking horny right now, I’m dying to fuck you, Daichi.”

 

Daichi’s opened his eyes widely. He rolled on Tetsurou’s side only to see a large satisfied grin painted in Tetsurou’s lips. And those playful eyes, damn at those brown playful eyes.

 

“The taste I had last night was not enough for me,” Tetsurou’s hand was moving under the sheets touching Daichi’s body deliberately “your body is addicting. I want more of you. My rocket is on fire and is desperate to land inside your tunnel. ”

 

Daichi stopped Tetsurou’s hand when the taller male tried to go for his cock and pulled it back on top of the blankets.

 

“God, you’re gross. And please lay-off with those bad dirty talk?” Daichi spat with obvious irritation.

 

“I was just teasing you.”

 

“Tetsurou,” Daichisighed. “Let me sleep.”

 

Tetsurou’s face softened.Daichi felt a thump in his heart. Aside from fact that they were still naked beneath the sheets, aside from the fact that they were alone in the room, Daichi realized that Tetsurou’s face was far too close on his. And something told him that the proximity of their bodies and face was not the only cause of his fast beating heart, but something more.

 

The sun had already risen, and Tetsurou’s face was clearer at this hour that he could examine it better. With his hair tousled from sleeping, and his half-lidded eyes.Tetsurou looked far more mesmerizing in the morning. There was something raw and alive in him. He had seen the other man’s face too many to count. But never was he this captivated at those pointed triangular nose, strong jaw, plump lips, thick eyebrows, Siamese eyes, and that faint emergence of stubble, tiny hairs in his cheek, in his chin, and surrounding his mouth.

 

_‘Such a masculine and handsome face.’_

 

It was a moment of spontaneity that Daichi’s body took over his being, getting its own liberty to move. Daichi touched Tetsurou’s face like examining a sculpture from the old age, eyes mesmerizing the façadein front of him. When he was no longer satisfied with simple caresses, Daichi leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the other man’s lips. Tetsurou did not hesitate to respond leading Daichi with his wet lips, pressing them and pulling back, pressing and pulling back, turning it to a long kiss.

 

It was a surreal moment, fluid and spontaneous.

 

When their lips part, Daichi’s eyes remained closed and remained unmoved. What was that? Just yesterday, he wouldn’t even think of kissing Tetsurou. Since when did he become so daring? How did this come up to this point? And what caused this? Are these hidden feelings that are surfacing? Or were they new feelings that developed? From that sexual encounter?Everything was going way too fast.

 

“You don’t trust me enough to give me your virginity?” Tetsurou asked.

 

The abrupt strong question woke Daichi up from his confused trance. He looked at Tetsurou, his eyes were searching.

 

“It’s not like that. I’m just not ready yet.”

 

“Then when will you be ready?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Tetsurou breathed out through his mouth, tickling Daichi’s nose and lips.

 

“When you are ready, will you let me do the honorsto be your first?”

 

Among all the questions Tetsurou had asked him, that would probably be the hardest of them all. It was just too hard, and Daichi could not answer it. The answer was more than just a yes or no, yet it was as simple as yes or no.

 

“Don’t you have any other things to do today?” That was the best responseDaichi could come up with.

 

Tetsurou opened his mouth trying to get some words out, as if trying to protest, but he closed it abruptly. And instead shook his head.

 

“An extra job?”Daichi pegged another question.Tetsurou simply shook his head “Doctor or dentist appointment?Kenma’s birthday?Nyannyan’s appointment to his veterinarian?”In every question Daichi threw, Tetsurou would simply shook his head, and even with a total delight at that. Daichi surrendered, as much as he wanted to avoid to be caught in any awkward situation with the other man, Tetsurou was there to stay. 

 

Tetsurou smirked with perverse mischief.“Looks like lady luck is in my side, I’m all yours babe.”Daichi had no time with Tetsurou’s games. If the taller man thought that he could even get a make-out session through his playful charms; Tetsurou, among all,knew that it won’t work on him. Daichi slapped Tetsurou’s thigh heavily under the covers.

 

“Owwww-ch.”  He hissed with a pleasured smile that was obviously the result of overacting trying to impersonate the best of the best porn star. He started rubbing the spot that Daichi hit.  “Oh yes! Hit me, papi! I’m a naughty boy, papi!”

 

Daichi glared at him. Tetsurou swallowed showing a hint of fear “Okay, I’m going to stop now.”

 

Daichi’s menacing eyes relaxed. He can never really stay mad to Tetsurou for so long.

 

Tetsurou sighed, a smile escaped in his lips, and with that, he raise his white flag.“No more games, I promise.”

 

Daichi really liked that part of Tetsurou. How the persistent man who would do anything to get what he wanted would suddenly surrender in peace. His gaze would always be of child fully understanding and accepting that he couldn’t get the toy he wanted. But this gaze he was witnessing, although the same, was not of a child, nor directed to someone platonic.Almost romantic – but unlikely.

 

Daichi could melt at those soft brown eyes that could speak a thousand words of affection. The way those eyes would assure security, of warmth, of care. The way those eyes surrender to him. And the way those eyes were always so honest.Indeed, he truly liked that part of Tetsurou. And Daichi had no intention of telling anyone that. It would be his deepest kept secret. He would look for the hardest chain and a lock without key, just to keep the secret buried within him.

 

Tetsurou put his arm over Daichi’s side pulling the smaller male closer to him.Tetsuroulaid a gentle kiss on his lips and moved their body to get more comfort, wrapping Daichi and he into a cocoon under the blankets – two heads settled on one pillow, their foreheads touching each other.

 

“I’ll be gone before you wake up,” Tetsurou said softly.  “Just let me pretend you’re mine even for a few hours.”

 

Daichi shivered inwardly at Tetsurou’s words. There was always something so blunt, so brave, yet so sincere in the way Tetsurou spoke that could pierce right through his heart – and even quiver a little pain. Daichi wanted to believe in every single word he said. He knew that Tetsurou probably meant every single one of them.But still…Things are not as simple as that, not in their situation, not in this world.

 

It just won’t work.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
